The Joy of Being a Child
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: Austin underestimated the power of the book's content... He should have been careful... Because now this curse will follow him his whole life... What if these powers turned Austin into a 7 years-old ? AUSLLY.
1. PROLOGUE

**Hello guyyyyyys ! Here I am with a new fanfiction which will be rated T :). Here is the prologue, I wanted to post it to see if you guys are interested in this story ! I don't know if this kind of fanfic was treated before... If so, just tell me :)**  
**Enjoy ! ^^ **

**Pairing : Auslly (Austin & Ally)**  
**Rating : T**  
**Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Humour**

* * *

**The Joy of Being a Child - PROLOGUE**

Austin Monica Moon was hanging at the library. This teenager had forgotten to give his science teacher a project about «The Origins Of Species ». He sighed while he looked at what he had written, a list of books he should read about that project, running a hand in his blonde hair. If Ally was there, she would have helped him with that. What a drag... He looked into the huge shelves of the Miami's library, _Origin of Species_, _Origin of Species_ by Darwin... Oh there it is ! As soon as he took the book, another book caught his attention. He took it too, laughing at it as he looked at the cover «The joy of being a child». He looked at the pages, reading without paying attention. Suddenly, a painful headache made him stop what he was doing. He packed up his stuff and left the library. Little didn't he know, that the book had disappeared in a small 'POP'. He whinced when he had discovered that he hadn't wrote anything for his project.

'Well, I'll give him next week', he thought 'And what was that book about ? _To who read that book, will turn into a child_. Such a nonsense ! Libraries are for nerds...'

The 17 years-old teenager went home, his headache still hurting him, like his brain would explode at any second. He didn't want to have dinner, his mother, Mimi, just kissed him on the forehead and said that if he was hungry in the night, a plate will wait for him in the fridge. He smiled and went upstairs, to his room. All of a sudden, everything was turning around him and he felt dizzy. Memories of his life flashed before his eyes. He felt asleep on the bed. Not knowing what happened.

The next morning, a sunshine came through his window and he groaned as he opened his eyes. He jumped off bed and fell on the floor. Wait... Usually his feet are touching the floor, did his parents changed the size of his bed without telling him ? He ran an hand into his messy hair and yawned loudly. He stood in front of his mirror and smiled widely. But then something caught his eyes. The mirror was also bigger than him. He looked closely into the mirror, then his eyes widened and screamed in a girl voice.

Austin Moon, a teenager of 17 years-old had turned into a child of 7 years-old, just like the book said.


	2. The Joy of Being a Child

**Well I guess that this only will be a OS because I don't think people liked the idea... But thanks ! VBS reached 25,000 views WOAAAAH !  
****I hope you'll enjoy this OS :)  
Buh-bye ! If you have ideas of fanfics I should do just send me a PM :)**

* * *

**THE JOY OF BEING A CHILD**

'It's a nightmare' he thought, 'That's not me, isn't that ? What the hell is happening ? Why does my mirror reflect an image of me at 7'

He went to the bathroom and shrieked when he didn't see the mirror in front of him but at the top.

«Austin... Swee- Mi-MIKE ! COME HERE... NOOOOW ! »

His mother was now taller than him and he felt embarrassed. How could that be possible ? Gosh ! The book ! His father rushed into the room and his eyes widened as he looked at the now little boy.

«Austin ? Is that you ? »

«No it's Santa Claus, of course that's me ! »

«What happened to your body... to you ! »

«I don't fucking know what happened for God's sake ! I can't go to school like that ! »

His mother knelt in front of him and he frowned, while she took him in her arms, giggling. The front door bell rang.

«Oh that must be Ally, I invited her for breakfast and she had to spend the day with me ! Damn it ! I don't know what to do ! Mom ! What can I do ?! »

«Soooo just tell her the truth ! And I want it too ! »

«Are you insane ? She would just laugh at me ! I'm 7 years old, Mom ! She wouldn't recognize me ! Oh I got it ! I'm gonna tell to her that I'm Austin's cousin, Josh ! And you are looking after me 'cause my parents died, right ? »

His mother sighed as she stroke his cheek,

«Right ! Now, dress yourself, I'm going to let her wait in the living-room ! I'm preparing breakfast. Oh before I forgot, here are clothes of your «real» cousin ! And his stool. »

His parents left the bathroom, and he groaned. _What is that all about ? _

After had taken his quick shower and put his cousin clothes on, Austin headed downstairs,

«Oh ! You must be... Josh ? »

Austin or... Josh as he named himself, turned towards this voice he knew too well and smiled like a doof, he stopped himself when she raised an eyebrow to him,

«Yeah I am, and you are ? »

«I'm Ally Dawson, Austin's bestfriend, nice to meet you Josh ! Austin didn't talk to me about you. I'm wondering why... »

«BREAKFAST READY ! »

«Pancakes ! »

Austin to rush but what was his surprise when he discovered that he wasn't as fast as before, he fell,

Ally picked him up and laughed,

«Woah, slow down, little boy ! The pancakes aren't going to fly away ! You are sure Austin's cousin !»

They headed to the kitchen and Austin groaned as he saw that «shorty » Ally was taller than him, he sat at the table and he couldn't see his pancakes, her mother gave him a seat so that he'll be able to face everyone. He was looking at Ally while she was eating her pancakes, some maple syrup slide of her lips and she licked it up, Austin swallowed as he felt himself hard, gosh he didn't have the hormones of a 17 years old now... He brought one hand to his cock as he felt his cheeks burning with desire. He couldn't tell Ally his secret because she will laughs at his face. Ally was facing him now and brought a hand to his forehead,

«Josh ? Are you okay ? You are... blushing ? »

«Yeah Alls ! I'm fine... »

«Alls ? Austin used to call me like that... By the way, where is he ? »

«Alls I'm... »

«AUSTIN ! I mean... JOSH ! »

Austin looked at his mom with wide eyes. And he turned towards Ally who was looking shocked, like she had a ghost in front of her. Suddenly, she began to laugh, nervously.

«You can't be Austin ! Austin is 17 and you're... 7 ? »

«Alls... Look at me ! »

«Austin... don't... »

Ally looked at Mimi then at Austin, she looked closely and found herself looking at Austin's eyes, his smooth and warm whisky colored eyes. Then she froze when she discovered that it was actually her bestfriend in front of her but as a little kid.

«No... No... this is insane... ! »

«Alls ! I'm not lying for God's sake ! Your mom is Penny Dawson, your dad is Lester Dawson and he's working at Sonic Boom ! And... And Well Alls... »

«Yeah ? »

«I love you... »

«Awww you're so cute Josh... »

She leant in to give him a kiss on the cheek but at this moment, Austin turned his head to her and her lips meet his. Ally opened her eyes and broke the kiss backing out. Suddenly, Austin felt that same headache he felt yesterday. He hold his head as he fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Ally knelt next to him as she stroked his arm and shrieked when she felt muscles. Austin felt himself growing up, it hurt so bad. His arms, his head, his legs and even his cock. His clothes were ripping pieces by pieces. And after a silence. Mimi, Mike and Ally were looking at Austin, as Ally's eyes scanned Austin's body, soon she felt Mimi's look on her and she blushed, looking away.

Austin began to groan as he tried to sit, Ally jumped on him giving him a tight hug, after breaking the hug, Ally slapped his arm,

«Oww what's that for ? »

«For scaring me, you idiot ! »

«I'm fine, Alls ! »

Ally shivered as she heard Austin's teenage voice again, gosh she missed her voice, and his eyes and damn that body, she let her eyes trail down to his stomach then to his...

«Like what you see ? »

She jumped as she looked up at him once again,

«You should put on some clothes, Austin... »

«But you love my naked body, admit it... »

«AUSTIN MONICA MOON ! Don't you dare ! »

He sighed as he stood up, walking away while Ally was looking at his firm naked butt, she almost felt herself drool and... wet,

«I guess that you love Austin too, or you just simply sexually attracted by him ? »

«No way ! Mimi, I do love Austin but like a bestfriend ! »

«Sure... Just give the date of your wedding ! Can you please tell Austin that Mike and me are going to work ? Oh and one thing, don't break anything » She winked as she walked away with Mike not letting Ally enough time to answer back,

She sat on the couch and she thought about Austin's body once again, she spread her legs, bit her lips as she began to feel herself wet, she brought a hand under her skirt and her panties as she began to rub circles on her clit, moaning.

«Austin... »

«Yeah ? »

Ally froze when she heard her bestfriend's voice, she withdrew her hand and blushed a deep crimson red, she looked at him and saw that he was in a towel. 'He's going to kill me...' she thought.

He walked to her and sit by her side on the couch,

«What were you doing, Alls ? »

He took the hand she had put in her panties before and began to smell her fingers, he brought them to his mouth as he began to lick them while looking at her,

«Wow Alls you're dirty-minded ! Were you touching yourself while thinking of me ? Does my body turn you on ? Come on, show me how you touch yourself. »

«Austin... No... »

«What, no ? »

She gulped as she lied down on the sofa, taking her panties off and spreading her legs, she looked at him and bit her bottom lip,

«Austin... I don't want to do it alone... »

«Wh-what do you mean ? »

She took his hand and brought it to her center, he groaned at the sight of her glistening pussy, of course he had seen a pussy before, Austin Moon had lost his virginity a year later with Cassidy, but broke off with him the next day,

«You... You want me touch you ? Alls... I don't think it's a good id-... »

He stopped when he saw Ally brought his fingers to her mouth where she licked them, he felt himself hard at that moment and Ally smiled when she saw a tent under his towel,

«Finger fuck me, Austin... »

«Is it going to hurt ? »

«No... »

«WHAAAAAAAAT ? »

«It's all your fault ! »

«Huh ? »

«Because you gave your virginity to Cassidy... »

«Alls... »

He stroked her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips, he brought his fingers to her core where he played a little with her clit,

«Hmmm... Austin... or should I call you... Josh ? »

«Alls... I wouldn't tell you the truth 'cause you'd laughed at my face... »

His forefinger entered her and she let out a loud moan, grabbing his arm. He smiled at her reaction and began to draw circles on her clit. His other hand was under his towel, Ally was guessing that he was stroking himself and it turned her on more. She was breathing heavily and he bit his lip, his erection was hurting him so bad. He withdrew his finger and suck it up while looking at her.

«Austin... You make me go wild... I want you to fuck me... NOW ! »

Austin toof off the towel and looked at his cock which was now dripping pre-cum. Ally looks at it and licks her lips, Austin groaned and went on top of her, she looked at him and kissed him on the lips,

«You want me to fuck you, right ? Wait a sec, I'm gonna grab a condom»

«No... Don't... »

«Huh ? Why not ? »

«I want to feel you... Your skin in mine... Your cock hitting my walls until they are almost exploding ! »

«Alls... »

He put a kiss on her forehead as he entered her slowly, Ally threw her head back and whimpered while Austin gritted his teeth, she opened her eyes and looked at him,

«You're finally inside me... »

«Yeah... Can I move ? »

She bit her bottom lip as she nodded, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to speed up his pace,

«Harder, Austin... Harder... »

He began to thrust into her harder, his cock hitting her bottom walls,

«Oh my god...Oh... Austin ! »

He bit his lip and buried his head into Ally's neck,

«Are you liking what I'm doing to you, Alls ? »

He didn't let her the time to answer as he was slamming into her again, he felt her nails digging into his shoulders but he didn't care,

« Fuck ! You're so... Damn it ! Fucking tight... Ugh ! »

She moaned as he keeps going deeper and faster in her, and tightening her legs around his waist

«Austin... YES ! »

Her walls began to clench around his cock and he knew she was near her orgasm, his hand went down between their bodies and began to play with her bundle of nerves, and then she let out the most beautiful moan he had never heard as her walls clenched around his cock sending him over the edge, filling her with his liquid, he Austin held himself on his elbow and looked at her, she was smiling widely while breathing heavily,

«Best fuck ever, thanks Alls ! »

He kissed her on the forehead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into eachothers' eyes,

«I love you so much Austin... »

«I love you so fucking much too, Ally... »

He lied down next to her and she put her head on his chest,

«Austin ? »

«Yeah ? »

«Why did you turn out into a 7 years-old ? »

«Well... I guess it was a magic formula I read, but I wasn't much careful... And I guess you saved me » he smiled and kissed her softly,

«Why that ? » She whispered against his lips,

«Because you love me !»


End file.
